Napi Peak (Meridian)
Napi Peak is a large island located in the on the Meridian Ocean. There are three known routes from the island: , , and . A group of rocks below the eastern "peak" (closest to the market) reads, "This island were fashioned by Waterbug." Natural resources They are available at the market. Buildings ; Apothecary : Demeter's Divine Drinks (bazaar) : CMYK Philtres (upgraded) : Cure All (upgraded) : Fantasy Dyes and Highs (upgraded) : Love Potion Number Sixty Nine (upgraded) : Molotov Cocktail (upgraded) : Ninja King's Tasty Potions (upgraded) : Pugnacious Perfumes (upgraded) : Renegade Potions (upgraded) : Socially Awkward Penguin Potions (upgraded) ; Attractions : : ; Bank : Whaling Post ; Commodities market : Lopsided Blob ; Distillery : Edward Forty-Hands (bazaar) : Baleen Brew (upgraded) : Berried in Bourbon (upgraded) : Biannca's Butterflies (upgraded) : Bottoms Up Liver Gone (upgraded) : Caipirinha (upgraded) : Get High (upgraded) : Imperial Tequila Shots (upgraded) : I'm So Wasted (upgraded) : Jack Daniels (upgraded) : Keg Stand (upgraded) : Liver Damage (upgraded) : Look At Me- I'm Distillary (upgraded) : Mama's Mixers (upgraded) : Moonshine Stills (upgraded) : On The Rocks (upgraded) : Rum and Coke (upgraded) : Self Inflicted (upgraded) : Scotch Whisky (upgraded) : Social Lubrication (upgraded) : Spirit Dreams (upgraded) : Spirits of Garnet (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Vanguard Memorial Distillery (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Free Willy (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Couch Huggers (bazaar) : Drunken Dressers (upgraded) : Fantasy Furnishings (upgraded) : Maiden China (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : ; Iron monger : (bazaar) : Angel's Balls of Fury (upgraded) : Balls in Blowholes : Balls Just Dropped (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Balls To Sink You (upgraded) : Bang Bang, Shoot Shoot (upgraded) : Billy's Balls (upgraded) : Booty Balls (upgraded) : Can Haz Balls (upgraded) : Cannon Shop (upgraded) : Everlasting Gobstoppers (upgraded) : Fire Well Alight (upgraded) : Free Balling (upgraded) : Flaming Hot Balls (upgraded) : Got Balls (upgraded) : Halos and Horns (upgraded) : Heavy Duty Balls (upgraded) : The Iron Sword (upgraded) : Legendary Dragons : Mash It Up (upgraded) : Napi's Stock Production Unit One (upgraded) : Philosoraptor Iron (upgraded) : Red Eye Balls (upgraded) : Seamonster Shots (upgraded) : Sinking Fire : Smelly Balls, Eww (upgraded) : Starry Starry Balls (upgraded) : Stealth Balls (upgraded) : Trickster Forge (upgraded) : We Have Balls (upgraded) : WE HAVE BALLS TOO (upgraded) : We Will Rise Again (upgraded) ; Palace : United Napi Federation (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Raccoon Canoes (bazaar) : Angel Wings N Sails (upgraded) : Black Industries (upgraded) : Boom Boom Pow (upgraded) : Brig Got Humpback (upgraded) : By Dawn's Royal Plank (upgraded) : Chicken and Waffles (upgraded) : Dimelo Shipyard (upgraded) : Courage Wolf Cruise Lines (upgraded) : Foolish Frigs (upgraded) : Fleet of Nirvana (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Galaxy Frigs (upgraded) : Galleons Galore (upgraded) : Hit The Deck (upgraded) : Killer Sails (upgraded) : Pact and Shipped (upgraded) : Pirates' Castle (upgraded) : Pouncing Piranhas Memorial SY (upgraded) : Sail To Sanity (upgraded) : (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Shipyard From Down Under (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Sweet and Silly Ships Inc (upgraded) ; Tailor : Muumuu (bazaar) : Black Cat Boutique (upgraded) : Checkdarack (upgraded) : Clothes But No Cigar (upgraded) : Jack King Off Suit (upgraded) : Macy's (upgraded) : Moonlight (upgraded) : Open Closet (upgraded) : Pins and Needles (upgraded) : Pixelated Perfection (upgraded) : Squid Squad Tailors (upgraded) : Vanguard Memorial Tailor (upgraded) : (upgraded) ; Weavery : Wide Load Weavers (bazaar) : Angel's Fantasy (upgraded) : Cat's Cradle (upgraded) : Cloths R Us (upgraded) : Fantasy Fabrics (upgraded) : Look At Me- I'm A Weavery (upgraded) : Louis Vuitton (upgraded) : Needle In A Haystack (upgraded) : Phat Phibers : Royal Threads (upgraded) : Sail Cloth (upgraded) : Sew, a Needle Pulling Thread : (upgraded) : Wan Weaves (upgraded) : Wild and Wooly (upgraded) : Zui Quan Memorial Weavery (upgraded) ; Dusted Buildings (upgraded shipyard) : Chewy Pink Herbs (apothecary) : Clothing Down Sale (upgraded tailor) : Cowabunga Blades (upgraded iron monger) : Crafted With Passion (upgraded furnisher) : Dardanelles Gun (upgraded iron monger) : Distilling Dilemma (upgraded distillery) : Don't Wok The Boat (upgraded shipyard) : Double D's Forge (upgraded iron monger) : Dreaming of Balls (upgraded iron monger) : Dude, I Have Your Ship (upgraded shipyard) : Eden Garments (upgraded tailor) : (upgraded shipyard) : Every Tack You Take (upgraded shipyard) : Far East Company (shipyard) : The Forgotten Shipyard (upgraded shipyard) : (upgraded iron monger) : (upgraded tailor) : Glamour Galore (upgraded tailor) : Golden Palace (upgraded weavery) : GOML Memorial Apothecary (upgraded apothecary) : GOML Memorial Distillery (upgraded distillery) : GOML Memorial Iron Monger (upgraded iron monger) : GOML Memorial Shipyard (upgraded shipyard) : Great Turtle Boats (upgraded shipyard) : Grim Reaper's Death Potions (apothecary) : Gunners' Pride (upgraded iron monger) : Honey Moon (upgraded distillery) : Imperial Irony (upgraded iron monger) : Imperial Explorers' Headquarters (explorers' hall) : (iron monger) : Jewels Made For Angels (upgraded tailor) : Killer White Threads (upgraded weavery) : Lind's Blastin' Balls (upgraded iron monger) : Loose Lips Sink Ships (upgraded shipyard) : Man-O-War (upgraded shipyard) : Many Moons' Shine (upgraded distillery) : Midnight Sails (upgraded shipyard) : Ocean Conquerors (upgraded shipyard) : One Whale's Dream (upgraded tailor) : Orca Balls (upgraded iron monger) : Orca Dekora (upgraded furnisher) : Phat Whale Wear (upgraded tailor) : Pony O on The Cliff (upgraded tailor) : Potions of the Ocean (upgraded apothecary) : (upgraded distillery) : Rockin Da Boat (shipyard) : Rosy Rafts (upgraded shipyard) : Rx Cannonballs (upgraded iron monger) : Ships Ahoy (upgraded shipyard) : Tails over Teakettles (distillery) : Tangy White Cream (upgraded apothecary) : The Treasure Chest (upgraded tailor) : Sails and Shrouds (upgraded weavery) : Say it Ain't Sew (upgraded tailor) : Sexy Frigs and Brigs (upgraded shipyard) : Shiny Sharkbait Steels (iron monger) : Smooth Sailing (upgraded shipyard) : Speedy Woodworks (upgraded furnisher) : (upgraded distillery) : Stitch In Time (upgraded weavery) : Stockholm Sydrome (trading post) : Sundial (black market) : Sweet and Silly Silks Inc (upgraded weavery) : Swords R Us (upgraded iron monger) : Trippin' Balls (upgraded iron monger) : Truth be Told Memorial Shipyard (upgraded shipyard) : Underwear, Under There (upgraded tailor) : UnitedNapiFederation Iron Monger (upgraded iron monger) : Vessels of Death (upgraded shipyard) : Weave Me Alone (upgraded weavery) : Weavs'Rus (upgraded weavery) : Whisky a Go Go (upgraded apothecary) : Wok It Off (upgraded tailor) : Wokytalky (upgraded shipyard) }} Government Napi Peak is currently controlled by The Wrath of Armageddon. History Napi Peak was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. The Palace was renamed from Sacred Buffalo Stone to United Napi Federation around June 1, 2006 by the flag Vanguard. The Napi Peak market was created shortly after the ocean opened. Governance under WoA After The Wrath of Armageddon took over Napi Peak, the governor, Ksb, decided to put in place some economic restructing measures to make Napi a better place to live and do business. At that time, the price of raw materials were at an all-time high and taxes had been at 100% for years. On the 1st of April 2009, WoA declared: #A significant reduction in taxes to reduce the burden on the island shoppe and stall owners. #Attempted to lower the price of the raw materials. #Gave interested shoppe owners the chance to upgrade their shoppes. #Imposed a high premium to discourage inexperienced shoppe owners from messing up Napi's economy On the 10th of April 2009, WoA announced that the measures put in place to lower the price of raw materials had been a huge success as the price of the raw materials begin to drop. On the 21st of April 2009, WoA declared: #The price of raw materials on Napi continue to slide downwards, due to the measures put in place by the Governor Ksb to huge delight from stalls and shoppes owners. #As a further sign of WoA's commitment to improve Napi Peak shoppes and stalls owners, WoA imposed a freeze on building new shoppes until further notice. #During this lull period, WoA announced that WoA will be willing to upgrade any existing basic shoppe for FREE. This is to look after the interest of existing shoppe owners already on Napi Peak. (Interested parties have to supply their own labor alts and raw materials, WoA will set the price adjustment to 0) On the 28th of April 2009, WoA announced that Governor Ksb and WoA would be exploring the possible construction of additional housing types for Napi Peak to give residents more housing choices. On the 31st of May 2009, WoA announced the construction of a new mansion and mentioned plans to construct a manor. They also announced the end of the free building upgrade offer, but that upgrades would be automated in future. On the 30th of June 2009, plans were finalized with the help of citizens to construct more lower end hosuing. On the 15th of July 2009, upgrading at the Real Estate was made automated to work 24/7. On the 21st of August 2009, WoA announced the construction of a new cabin and mentioned plans to construct more housing in the near future. Later the same day, they announced: #To increase output of rum and cbs for flotillas, SMH hunters. #To strike a balance between profit for stalls, shoppe owners and the buyers of ship supplies. #To ensure that the cost of basic materials are kept low for stalls and shoppes owners. #We added a Mansion (high end housing) in June 09 and we will be adding a Cabin (low end housing) in early Sept 09. #Construction for Cabin named Crystal Lake Cabins has begun 1 week earlier! Woohoo! #Big cheers to Amberash for helping out to build the Mansion in the past and agreeing to help out with the construction of the Cabin this time round. #WoA will continue to place more housings for citizens in the future as a way to give back to the citizens on Napi. Stay tuned. #Upgrading service of basic shoppes on Napi has been made available 24/7 via the Real Estate on Napi. #Sales of shoppe plots will be reviewed on a case by case basis. What we want are serious shoppe owners who can contribute to the economy of Napi. You do your part, I, as the Governor here, will ensure that there will be healthy profits to be made by adjusting several economic parameters in a win-win situation. On the 28th of Augush 2009, WoA announced the completion of the cabin. On the 20th of September 2009, WoA announced: #Plans to add more housings are underway. #Stock prices are kept reasonable. #The Real Estate is now open for upgraders On the 4th of November 2009: #Wood will be available from the Real Estate or Palace! #More event cades will be available upon request! #Real Estate has been stocked with labor, hence upgrades can be done immediately! #Plans to build another housing is under way. #Interested players willing to "sponsor" the alts to build the next housing will be rewarded with the housing bazzar deed. #WoA will pay for all the raw materials, labor cost of constructing the new housing. On the 12th of November 2009: #WoA will be constructing 1 x Explorers' Hall on Napi Peak by late Nov or early Dec 09, with a further 2 more on Napi Peak and Carmine if the 1st is a proved success! Adventurous pirates are welcome to join the ranks of WoA! ~ King Ksb. Details of Explorers' Hall can be found here. #WoA understands that there are alot of SMH charts around Napi Peak and would like to build 1 Explorers' Hall to further increase commerce around the Napi Region & Garnet as a whole. #WoA will consider constructing a 2nd Explorers' Hall if the 1st Explorers' Hall becomes a booming success! <3 #WoA hope all Napi Peak 's shoppe and stall owners will be happy with the forecasted boom in foot traffic around Napi Peak! #Best of all, I, King Ksb, wish all pirates sailing out from Napi Peak to head to the soon to be build Explorers' Hall to obtain the Expedition Charts needed to harry and plunder these accursed Imperial Outposts and ensure that free piracy will reign throughout the ocean! Ksb announced the placement of the explorers' hall on the 16th of November, and its completion on the 19th. On the 12th of Dec 2009: #WoA will be driving the price of iron, wood, sugar & stones down on Napi Peak for the benefit of the shoppes/stalls owners. #Please be patient as these measures takes time to implement. On the 24th of May 2010: #A right facing Pirate Hall named Temple Of Hades was dropped on Napi Peak, making it the first Pirate Hall in Garnet Archipelago! On the 4th of Sept 2010: #Wood & Iron prices have been forced down. On the 1st of Nov 2010: #Napi Peak, together with Terra, has always been at 100% tax and will remain at 100% tax to help dust memorial shoppes which doesn’t contribute to the economy. #WoA will not be dropping anymore shoppes on Napi Peak, unless there is a demand. #WoA have been shipping in wood on a daily basis since March 2009 as we want to help shoppe & stall owners. Wood is readily available from the palace to make it easier for shoppe & stall owners to have wood, an important parameter for Shipyards, Iron Mongers & Distilleries. #The wood sold in the palace will depend on the supply and demand. If we have a large stockpile of wood, we will reduce the selling price of the wood in the palace accordingly and vice versa. #WoA will also ship in hemp and iron to force down the cost of the raw materials. #WoA needs the co-operation of all shoppe & stall owners to keep the bid price of sugar on Napi at 5, stones at 2 & elderberries at 135. #WoA will try our best to keep the raw materials cost as low as possible, but we seek everyone understanding. At times, things like bidding on sugar are beyond our control. Nevertheless, we at WoA will continue to ship in cheap wood, iron and hemp to keep these prices stable. #WoA will throw event cades upon request from anyone interested to hold event cades on Napi Peak. Just shoot me a tell or send me a Pmail on the details. #WoA will also be controlling the price of ship stock sold on Napi Peak. We understand that there are a lot of SMH spots around Napi Peak and we do not want any navers to be ripped off when there is a flotilla nearby, etc. On the 15th of Nov 2010: #WoA will attempt to remove all unsightly rubbles from Napi Peak by 2011. #WoA will be attempting to rename Napi Peak to a "City Theme." We will be renaming the 4 infrastructures, 7 bazaars, and the 8 housing buildings after major cities in the world. There will be 19 renames. The total cost of the renames will be 1,425,000 PoE. We will rename these 19 buildings in phrases, beginning with the 4 infrastructures, 7 bazaars, then the 8 housing buildings. #Here are the 19 names in random order: New York City, Sao Paulo, Mexico City, Mumbai, Tokyo, Beijing, Jakarta, Istanbul, Ottawa, Bangkok, London, Moscow, Los Angeles, Buenos Aires, Oslo, Caracas, Amsterdam, Singapore and Sydney. #The manor, row house, and cottage, all right facing, will be placed first before the renaming of the 19 existing buildings, so that Napi Peak will have all the housing choices in the long run. On the 26th of Jan 2011: #Completed the removal of unsightly rubbles from Napi Peak as promised on the 15th Nov 2010. #As promised on the 15th Nov 2010, WoA began building a Right Facing Manor named "Las Vegas". This is to keep in line with a new makeover theme for Napi Peak to a global city theme. 10,000 stones, 400 iron, 180 tan cloth, 400 wood & over 2,300 labor hours have been spent as a way of giving back to Napi Peak citizens as well as to offer more housing choices to new citizens. #Will construct the remaining Right Facing Row House and Cottage at a later date. Stay tuned. On the 18th of Nov 2011: #Napi Peak Economic White Paper, a Trading Post was dropped on Napi Peak in an attempt to rejuvenate merchant brigands coming to Napi Peak. On the 31st of May 2012: # A new Explorers' Hall, Coronado's Gold was dropped on Napi Peak to enable Napi residents to have access to more explorer's charts together with Cochineal. Blockade history , 2006-04-08 - Requiem took Napi Peak in a five-round sinking blockade against Vanguard and Euphoria. Vanguard won the first round. Euphoria won the second round by a small margin over Requiem. Vanguard then withdrew from round three but did come back to fight in round four. Requiem won handily over Euphoria during round three. Euphoria withdrew early into round four. This is the first blockade where the winner made a comeback after losing the first two rounds since , almost eight months before. , 2006-04-15 - Pride of the Pacific dropped a chest on Napi Peak on behalf of Requiem to force a Saturday blockade. Requiem's queen Maharet feared that a war chest would be dropped on Saturday, which would cause the blockade to be on Easter Sunday, when she couldn't be online. Euphoria dropped a chest a few hours before the blockade started. Requiem successfully defended in 3 rounds, despite an oceanside advantage in round 3. , 2006-04-21 - Vanguard took the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-10-14 - Vanguard successfully defended the island against Euphoria in a four-round sinking blockade. On 2007-10-21, Vanguard transferred the island to Collateral Damage. , 2007-10-28 - Collateral Damage successfully defended the island from Fist Deep in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-11-4 - Collateral Damage successfully defended the island from Regnum Irae in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-15 - Collateral Damage did not defend against the Brigand King flag The All-Consuming Flame, choosing instead to assist RiddleMakers in the defense of at , scheduled for the same time. , 2008-01-05 - Collateral Damage re-took the island from the All-Consuming Flame in a three-round sinking blockade, also defeating Monsoon Poon in the process. , some time in February 2008 - The brigand king flag attacked the island. Collateral Damage did not defend. , 2008-03-15, Jinx successfully defended the island from the combined forces of Infierno De los Diablos and Sea Wrath in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-22, Get Off My Lawn won the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-27, Get Off My Lawn successfully defended the island against The Wrath of Armageddon in a 4 round sinking blockade. (Pay was noted at 3,700 poe at the end of round 3) , 2009-03-21, Get Off My Lawn successfully defended the island. The Wrath of Armageddon did not show up as part of an agreement made for them to take the island the following weekend. This was done to let GOML mark their 1 year anniversary for holding the island. , 2009-03-28, Get Off My Lawn did not defend against The Wrath of Armageddon. , 2011-06-19, won the island in 3 rounds of a sinking blockade. Pay rose to 9,999 poe before the blockade began. The Wrath of Armageddon pulled out after round 1. , 2011-10-23, The Wrath of Armageddon won the island in 3 rounds against Legacy. , 2012-12-09, Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness won the island in 3 rounds against The Wrath of Armageddon.